


Fandom Library (An Ask-Blog)

by FandomBard12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Askbox Fic, But it oughta be fun, Tag filler, Unsure of where this going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: Welcome to the Fandom Library! An area where multiple fanfictions exists.With the Librarian/Writer of some of these stories.Me!...I don't know how to end this Summary.





	Fandom Library (An Ask-Blog)

_Inside a world unseen, lies a library like no other. A library containing story after story with tales being told and retold time and time again, there are books with serious themes. Books with light-hearted themes. Books that are weird. Books that are silly. And books that are heartfelt. Yes, all of these stories reside here in this humble library. All of these stories have been collected over a long time, ages some would even say._

_In fact, there are many more out there that this library does not have and its collection is updated every single day with new stories. Many of them read and beloved by many, some hated, others are more diverse._

_All run by one person oddly enough, one with strange abilities and a wonderous sense of nature. He's silly, he's weird, he has a penchant for puns, he's a bit of a softie, and he's certainly a good writer (decent in his opinion)._

_His name... is FandomBard... but people call him Bard usually. A simple name for a Librarian such as he._

A young man wearing a green jacket with a yellow trim with a pair of blue jeans and black shoes alongside a pair of black glasses was sitting in a chair with a book in his hands and a cup of cocoa nearby. On his hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves and he had a brown belt. He had brown hair and blue-ish gray eyes, he had a generally pale complexion and seemed quite relaxed.

He looks up from his book and... at the audience in front of him, he sighs and closes his book. Levitating it and putting it away on a nearby shelf, he then looks at the audience with a small awkward smile.

It was clear that he was unsure of what he was getting himself into.

"Welcome... I uh... don't... have anything for this honestly. I mean, you kinda probably read the intro that I set up. This is kind of the first time I've ever even... actually DONE something like this. I mean, I _have_ attempted something like this but uh... that didn't work."

He then adjusts himself on his seat and grabs his cup of cocoa, taking a slight sip from it. He then places it back down on the nearby table and looks back at the audience. He honestly has no idea what he's doing.

But he's gonna try his best to try and figure out where to go with this whole thing.

"So this is pretty much the starting point, me just sitting down and well... talking to YOU guys. Directly... in this fashion... with a lacking in terms of long-term writing to be honest... (admittedly, not the best thing I could have done)."

Bard then sighed soon afterward, resting his head on his hand. Since he's going to be answering questions from the internet now, he might as well pay attention to what everyone is asking.

It'd be rather impolite if he didn't and he considers himself a polite person at the very least.

"Well, ask away about me... there are a FEW questions I will not be able to answer for a variety of reasons. But those that I can, I'm willing." He said

With that being said, he grabbed his cup of cocoa taking another sip. He sure does enjoy the taste of this simple cocoa. Waiting for a question or two about him to come in on his weird ask box he set up... this is still awkward for him but he's trying his best.

That much he can say at least.


End file.
